Sólo una noche
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. Vivo del recuerdo que aquella única noche que pasamos juntos, donde logré tenerte y a la vez te perdí. EriolxSyaoran. Lemon.


**Sólo una noche  
**

**Los personajes de CardCaptor Sakura le pertenecen a las Reinas del Shôjo Manga: CLAMP.**

_Avisos:Yaoi lemon, si no eres amante del yaoi NO leas. Si no soportas el lemon, tampoco!_

El viento levantaba las hojas que el otoño tiró; formaban figuras extrañas y curiosas al volar de un lado al otro. Las nubes negras me provocaban melancolía, porque me hacían recordar sensaciones que nunca debí sentir.  
Cuando logré hacerte mío aquella noche, la primera y última vez.

Yo te conocí desde hacía algún tiempo ya, mi mejor amiga llegó un día y te presentó como su novio. Recuerdo que me sorprendió el hecho de que eras muy serio para ella. Eran algo así como el blanco y el negro. Pero al final reconocí que hacían una linda pareja.  
Al principio marcaste tu distancia hacia conmigo, creías que yo sentía algo por Sakura pero la verdad es que no era así. Yo la quería mucho, aún ahora, pero para mí no era nada más que una buena amiga, la mejor.  
Una noche llegaste preocupado a mi departamento preguntando por ella, puesto que habían peleado y ella había salido de tu casa enojada. Sabías que el primer lugar a donde iría eracon Tomoyo o conmigo, pero ella no estaba por ninguna parte. Recuerdo perfectamente como al cabo de las horas la desesperación te ganó y algunas lágrimas cayeron por tus mejillas. Arrepentimiento y tristeza, en cada una de ellas me demostraste cuánto le querías. Y de alguna forma agradecí el que hubiera visto ese lado tuyo, descubrí que podías sentir.  
Después de eso nos volvimos amigos, ya no necesitamos a Sakura para poder hablarnos, simplemente con querer hacerlo era suficiente. Algunas noches las pasábamos en tu casa, o en el mío, jugando un título nuevo de alguna consola, o solamente conversando. A veces, no puedo negarlo, veíamos pornografía y, lo confieso, me encantaba hacerte sonrojar. "Syaoran, deberías hacerle esto a Sakura" dije entre risas, "cállate antes de que te parta la cara a golpes, ¡y no te imagines a Sakura desnuda!".  
Luego reíamos como estúpidos.

Desgraciadamente, el mundo es cruel. Y muy pero muy extraño.  
De un momento a otro me encontré deseando verte más de lo debido. Cuando te veía sonreírle a Sakura comparaba ese gesto con aquellos que me ofrecías a mí. Eran diferentes, y comencé a sentir celos. ¿Puedes creerlo? Celos por un hombre que, para terminar de joder, era novio de mi mejor amiga.  
Por supuesto que escondí mis pensamientos y con ellos otros sentimientos lo mejor posible y tú ni siquiera los notaste, siempre dijiste que tenía esa facilidad y la usaba en tu contra en cuanto me era posible. Tenía que hacerlo.  
Era feliz cuando era a tu lado, también cuando la hacías feliz a ella. Me provocabas sonreír a mitad de la noche recordando nuestras conversaciones sobre la comida extraña, y también suspirar de vez en vez.  
Era algo extraño, por supuesto, porque yo siempre había sentido algo por mujeres y de un momento a otro te añoraba a ti.

Probablemente todo sucedió un día en que no pude aguantar más y exploté, un momento en que decidí hacerte mío aunque fuera una vez. Si no podríamos tener nada más, mínimo deseaba una noche inolvidable que me acompañara toda la vida. Si lo hubiera analizado un poco más podría haberme detenido de cometer la mayor estupidez de mi vida, y también la cosa más dulce que jamás he hecho.

Esa noche íbamos a hacer lo de siempre, iba a verte dormir en mi cama y contemplar tus cabellos ondulados castaños caer por la almohada. O probablemente no.  
Comencé a acariciar tu cabello, me gustaba la sensación que me provocaba. Sin pensarlo demasiado, para no arrepentirme, me acerqué a tus labios y los besé. Sabían a comida chatarra y a cerveza, aquella que te había dejado tirado en mi cama. No eras bueno soportando el alcohol.  
Comenzaste a corresponderme entre sueños, susurrando el nombre de Sakura… pero no me importó. Bajé mi cabeza hasta besar tu cuello y sentir los escalofríos que arremetieron tu cuerpo ante la sensación de mi mano en la parte baja de tu vientre.  
Seguí con mi camino despojándote de tu playera y besando tu pecho, tus manos tomaron mis cabellos y agradecí que ella también tuviera el cabello corto. No abrías los ojos, y tampoco parecías saber mucho dónde estábamos.  
Abriste los ojos cuando mordí con cuidado tu hombro y mis dedos se colaban debajo de tu ropa interior.  
Me aventaste con fuerza y yo gruñí ante el dolor provocado. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!", "lo que deseo" grité mientras volvía a ponerme sobre ti. Tomé tus manos y las coloqué sobre tu cabeza poniendo la suficiente fuerza para sostenerte debajo de mí.  
Tus ojos centellearon furiosos y te moviste debajo de mí, yo te sostuve con más fuerza. De alguna manera me excitaba las facciones de tu rostro, te mostrabas molesto y confundido. Levanté un puño en alto y golpeé tu rostro con fuerza.  
"Cálmate, o será peor para ti" susurré en su oído. De pronto te helaste y dejaste de moverte, comprendiendo qué iba a pasar. "Déjame" suplicaste, "No puedo" te respondí acariciando tu mejilla, "Debo hacerlo".  
Te besé apasionadamente y mordí tus labios hasta hacerte sangrar, gruñiste por el dolor que te causé; lamí la sangre que cayó por tu barbilla y mis manos bajaron tu pantalón y tu ropa interior lentamente. Tú me decías no, pero tu cuerpo decía sí, eso era suficiente para mí.  
Comencé a acariciar tu miembro lentamente, incitándote, masturbándote. Te lamía el cuello y mordisqueaba el lóbulo de tu oreja izquierda. Gemiste y solté tus manos con precaución, tú atinaste a tocar mis cabellos con fuerza pero sin alejarme de tí. Te había excitado lo suficiente y ahora parecías haber olvidado tu anterior petición.  
Bajé aspirando tu aroma por todo tu pecho, llegué a tu miembro y lo besé largamente. Lamí toda su extensión antes de meterlo a mi boca. Gemiste nuevamente y tomaste mi cabeza con fuerza, yo hice lo mismo con tus caderas para moverte a mi antojo.  
Levanté el rostro mientras continué las caricias alrededor de aquella área y vi tu rostro completamente sonrojado, mantenías tus ojos cerrados con fuerza y mordías tu labio. La escena era completamente tentadora, y no resistí el introducir uno de mis dedos en ti.  
Te arqueaste ante la intrusión y gemiste de dolor y de placer, continué con mi tarea introduciendo uno y otro más. Disfruté la sensación tan grata que me proporcionabas con tu voz, con tu cuerpo. Me hacías feliz.  
Me levanté y retiré mi ropa, antes de pensarlo tú besabas mi cuello mientras cambiábamos de papeles en la cama. Tú encima de mí, pero yo no me quedé pasivo. Acaricié tu espalda y mordí tus hombros mientras acariciabas el miembro. Suspiré y gemí varias veces ante el contacto de tus dedos en mí.  
Te besé nuevamente mientras tomaba mi lugar encima de ti. Acaricié tu rostro con ternura mientras me acomodaba en tu entrada. Empujé un poco y un grito de dolor se escapó de tus labios. "Muerde mi hombro si te duele" susurré, era un pago justo para lo que te estaba haciendo.  
Entré con el mayor cuidado que pude (aún más que con una chica virgen) y tú mordiste al mismo tiempo. Me quedé dentro de tí esperando a que te acostumbraras a mí mientras lamía las lágrimas que caían por tus mejillas.  
Todo había comenzado por esas gotas saladas que ahora disfrutaba en mi paladar.  
Cuando te relajaste un poco comencé a entrar y salir de dentro de ti, acaricié tu miembro poco después y me agradeciste con un beso que correspondí.

Por alguna razón en esos momentos no importaba quiénes éramos, no pensábamos en ella. En el dolor que podíamos causarle si se enteraba de lo que estaba sucediendo mientras ella soñaba feliz contigo. El dolor comenzó a llegar a mi mente y te besé una y otra vez, olvidando, queriendo vivir así para siempre.  
Me había enamorado de ti, Syaoran, mi mejor amigo.

Al poco, acabé dentro de ti, y tus fluídos llenaron mi vientre. Tu pecho se inflada y desinflaba mientras yo caí sobre tí. "Te quiero" te dije y luego me levanté para dejarte libre. Te levantaste lentamente y entraste al baño con una mueca de dolor, probablemente había sido más bruto de lo que creí.  
Al salir te recargabas de las paredes para poder caminar.  
Yo entré al baño para asearme, con el fuerte deseo de al salir encontrarte ahí.  
Pero no fue así, te habías ido.

Después de eso, nada fue igual. Tú pretendías no recordarlo, y yo decidí hacer lo mismo. Nunca más volví a tocar a otro hombre, y sé que tú tampoco.  
Te casaste con ella y yo fui el padrino de la boda. Les deseé felicidad y mucha suerte como pareja.  
Yo sigo soltero, recordando cada noche de lluvia aquella en que te vi debajo de ella saliendo de mi casa.  
Y yo jamás he olvidado aquella noche, solamente una noche. Y sé que tú tampoco.

* * *

¡Hola!

YAY!  
/me se esconde detrás de una pared.  
Lo juro, yo no quería hacerlo, me obligaron. Bueno... fue un reto, lo juro. Pero me pareció excitante escribirlo y... y...  
No me maten por favor, de todas formas ni siquiera los mantuve OoC, aunque tampoco IC, es algo que simplemente no harían.  
Es el segundo lemon y yaoi que hago, así que no me maten. El que sigue me quedará mejor.

Gracias a Asariel y Tsu por betearlo.  
Espero que te guste Okita, aún me falta otro... que este no termino de convencerme.

Si te gusto (o no), dale en Go! y dime porqué.


End file.
